


Rank has its privileges...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rift signature leads the team to a warehouse...Torchwood fun and frolics ensue!   </p>
            </blockquote>





	Rank has its privileges...

Title: Rank has its privileges...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers – none, set mid S2  
Summary: A rift signature leads the team to a warehouse...Torchwood fun and frolics ensue!  

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic , tw_proper, ijs, jantosparkle[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Written for the redisourcolour challenge #11 - Theme: Costumes; tissue paper, flying, silvery ‘Agrh, somebody get this thing off me!’

A/N1 This is for [](http://too-beauty.livejournal.com/profile)[ **too_beauty**](http://too-beauty.livejournal.com/)   because the last one I wrote made her cry so this is the reset button she wanted!

 

**Rank has its privileges...**

“There it is again..!” Tosh frowned and leant forward as she peered closer at her screen. Her fingers raced across her keyboard as she endeavoured to track the elusive and fleeting rift signature that had appeared at the same time every day for the past week.

Jack bounced down the stairs to stand behind her. “what ‘ya got Tosh?”

“Not sure...there’s been this signal every day at this time over the past week – at first I thought it was just a flicker in the energy flows as it was so small, but yesterday I narrowed the bandwidth and today I got _this_...” she pointed at the tiny specks moving haphazardly on the screen. “So, any ideas..?”

Jack leant closer, “are they airborne do you think? It’d explain the haphazard movements...”

They both stared at the swirling pattern of dots... Ianto joined them, offering them the tray with steaming mugs of his awesome coffee which they took gratefully, Jack immediately cramming a large square of his favourite chocolate brownie into his mouth from the plate on the tray.

“mmnnnn s’lovely” he mumbled with his mouth full as Ianto rolled his eyes at him.

Gwen hung up the call from Andy and came over to join them. She took her mug from the tray and added her eyes to the three sets already following the aimless movements on the screen. Ianto offered the brownie plate round again before setting the tray, with the one remaining mug, to one side and the four of them sipped their drinks and munched as Tosh began tracking the signal...

A howl of protest floated up from autopsy, “Oi! Where’s my coffee tea boy? You’d better not be snogging him while my coffee’s going cold, Harkness..!”

There was a general chuckle from the group gathered around Tosh’s workstation. Jack picked up Owen’s mug and took it to the railings that overlooked the autopsy bay. “That’s _Captain_ Harkness to you!” he pointed out mildly, “...count the stripes..!” He held the mug out as Owen looked up from the body of the slippery eel-type creature that’d washed up in the bay the previous day.

“And I drink that how?” Owen snarked, “seeing as how I’m elbow deep in this stinking crap...” he scowled down at the rancid smelling alien corpse.

“Just open your mouth and I’ll pour it from here – a mouth as big as yours, I’m sure to get some in..!” Jack grinned as the others sniggered.

“Ha ha, very funny!” Owen grinned back, “right, fish-face here can wait...I need my caffeine.” He dragged his hands out of the creature’s innards and washed them before bounding up the steps to grab his coffee from Jack’s outstretched hand. “Why thank you _Captain_!”

Owen followed Jack back to Tosh’s workstation where her fingers were now flying over the keyboard as she closed in on the elusive signal. “Got it! It’s a warehouse on the Cardiff Gate Business Park in Pontprennau...owned by Aspect Television...” she looked up at Jack, “if they’re true to form we’ve got about another twelve minutes until they’re gone again...”

“Okay kids, let’s go..!”

“All of us?” Owen sounded hopeful, the chance to delay his return to stinking fish guts an enticing possibility...

Ruffling the acerbic medic’s hair as he swept past him on his way to the door, Jack nodded, “but don’t you dare complain about my driving..!”

Owen grinned and followed in the wake of the billowing coat tails. Moments later they were speeding towards the Business Park, blue lights flashing, hanging on for grim death as Jack took corners at impossible speeds... With more luck than judgement, they screeched to a halt outside a warehouse at the far end of the park. It was locked with a rusty old padlock which suggested it had been a while since anyone had been inside.

Ianto had picked the lock before Gwen had even got the alien tech out her pocket. He shrugged, “we used to sneak into the Lido when we were kids...it was easier to pick the padlock than climb over the six foot fence!”

Jack squeezed Ianto’s arse as he went past, whispering in his ear so the others couldn’t hear “nice work, but you still can’t get out of those handcuffs..!” chuckling as the blush crept over his Welshman’s cheeks.

“Tosh?”Jack glanced at the pretty tech genius as she studied her hand held scanner.

“Two minutes, forty seconds if they follow the same pattern as before...far end of the warehouse...nothing to indicate that they’re hostile...whatever _they_ are...”

“Gwen, Owen...take the left hand side; Tosh, Ianto...go right; I’ll take the centre...everyone ready?” Four heads nodded, his team each armed with torches and side-arms... They made their way into the building, eyes widening at the rows and rows of laden clothes racks and shelving units full of props...

Moving swiftly they made their way to the end of the warehouse, Tosh indicating that the signal had shifted to the left hand side. Gwen covered Owen as he moved towards some old fashioned heavy diving suits. As he got within touching distance there was a flash of light and the complete row of suits toppled towards him, knocking him off his feet and pinning him to the floor under a pile of metal...

The lights swooped around the rest of the team’s heads, diving down amongst them only to soar up to the high vaulted ceiling where they danced before sinking back down to weave amongst them once again... They were beautiful and radiated a feeling of bliss and contentment before another sudden flash...and they were gone.

The four standing looked at each other, serene smiles on their faces...until an exasperated yell from Owen dragged them back into the here and now, “Agrh, somebody get this thing off me..!” as he struggled to move under the weight of all the diving suits.

Jack looked down at the red faced medic and laughed. “Hang in there, Owen, we’ll get you out...”

They began shifting the tangled mass of metal off the cursing doctor, “just what the fuck was that anyway?”

Jack glanced at Ianto, “you know don’t you..?” seeing the Welshman’s tiny smile.

“They’re _salus flies_ – a bit like our fireflies, apart from the fact that salus flies spread feelings of well being and contentment along with their light... I read about them in the archives, they seem to like our atmosphere...maybe they like to be near humans..?”

Owen grunted as he was finally free of the diving suits and Jack hauled him to his feet “then what the hell were they doing in a fucking abandoned warehouse..!” Owen was clearly unimpressed...

“...maybe we should get them back here...someone could use a bit of contentment and well-being right now!” Gwen muttered under her breath as the others chuckled, wiping the smiles off their faces with difficulty as Owen glowered at them.

He stalked over to the nearest rail of clothes, “what is this place?”

“Wardrobe and Prop Store 3B...” Ianto supplied helpfully

“How the hell did you know that?”

“I know everything!” Ianto deadpanned back, “and it says so on the inventory on the wall!”

Owen rifled through the rail, pulling out a men’s complete ensemble from the 1890s era. He held it up, “I always wanted to be a _gentleman_...” He swung round to face Jack, the question unasked but...

Jack grinned, “I don’t think it would hurt anyone if we made sure the costumes were unharmed after their alien visitors...” he grabbed Ianto’s hand and tugged him in the direction of the military uniforms as Gwen and Tosh headed for a rail of long gowns wrapped carefully in crisp sheets of tissue paper underneath the protective plastic covers.

Tosh pulled out a slim fitting elegant gown in a flowing silvery material, “I’m trying this one...” She grinned at Gwen who’d picked out a deep red low backed frock of raw silk, nipped in tightly at the waist. “Shall we..?” The girls moved behind another row of tightly packed rails as a makeshift changing room, giggling happily.

In the far corner, hidden amongst a vast array of uniforms, Jack had an armful of happy Welshman as he kissed him tenderly, hands caressing each other’s faces softly as their tongues slow danced against a backdrop of mounting desire... They broke apart gently, lips almost touching, as they shared warm breath and enjoyed the closeness of their bodies, relishing the stolen moment...

Jack threaded his fingers through Ianto’s hair as the younger man leant against him contentedly. They both smiled as delighted shrieks floated down from the other end of the building – Owen, Tosh and Gwen were admiring each other’s choices of costume. They sighed simultaneously at Gwen’s shout...

“We’ll be out in a minute...we’re still deciding...” Jack called back, ignoring the giggling that followed Owen’s muttered comment, the only word of which they could make out was ‘shagging’ so it was fairly obvious what was being suggested...

Ianto wriggled reluctantly out of Jack’s arms, shaking his head at the pout that appeared on his Captain’s face and ignoring the very prominent bulge in his trousers. “We’re not doing that in here, Jack so you can put those ‘puppy dog eyes’ away! Now, we need to find something to wear...”

Jack mumbled under his breath and drove his hands into his pockets, Ianto barely making out the disgruntled “spoilsport...you choose then...”

He grinned to himself as he spied the perfect outfits for them on the next rail. Gathering them up, he tugged Jack back into the mass of costumes and began removing his clothes, batting Jack’s groping hand away with a sly smile “...you play nicely now and we might have to borrow these for a little light role play when we get home...” he breathed against Jack’s ear.

The result was instantaneous! The pout was gone and his Captain was smartly attired in a full RAF Group Captain’s uniform within seconds and Ianto had to admit that the effect was stunning, confirmed by the sudden southwards rush of his entire blood supply! “Now turn away while I get dressed – I don’t want you to see me until I’m completely ready...” He leant forward, his lips, pink and swollen from their kisses, brushing the older man’s ear as he purred throatily “...it’ll be worth it, I promise...”

Jack turned away obediently, grinning happily...this certainly made a nice change to the usual alien encounters, plus the enticement of some fun when the others had gone home... He adjusted his trousers carefully and forced his thoughts away from the tantalising knowledge that there was a nearly naked Welshman behind him....

Ianto smoothed down his shirt for the final time, satisfied that he was as pristine as possible. “Okay Jack, you can turn round now...”

Jack spun round and his mouth fell open. Ianto smirked at the very obvious bodily response and pushed his chest out, thrusting his medals forward.

Jack let out a low growl of want and reached forward, “c’m here gorgeous, I’m going to snog you senseless...” his eyes darkening with lust...

Ianto suppressed a grin and stepped back out of reach “I think that should be ‘I’m going to snog you senseless _Sir_!” He tapped his epaulettes as Jack looked puzzled, “ _Air Marshall_ , Captain...count the stripes!” as he grabbed at Jack’s shirt and hauled him forward, “now Captain, snog me senseless!”

Jack’s grin lit up the building “ _yes, Sir!_ ” as he pressed their mouths together, lips soft and responsive under his own, gentle moans lost into the kiss... As the Air Marshall melted against his Captain, Ianto reflected for the briefest of moments that rank definitely had its privileges before his Captain tightened his arms around him and proceeded to kiss him into oblivion...

End

Owen’s diving suit http://www.phnx-international.com/atmospheric%20diving.htm

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
